


Holding Hands

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant, Awesome Angelo, Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Holding Hands, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Inspired by a thread on Tumblr regarding hand holding.





	Holding Hands

John and Sherlock sat at their normal table at Angelo's. The doctor's left hand was itching to do something simple, common, but he held it back. He knew if he did, there would likely be disapproving glares directed their way and he didn’t want to disrupt their night out.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and placed his right hand on the table, palm up. “Really, John. As if I care what people think.”

With a smile, John reached out and took his boyfriend's hand, feeling a sudden freedom in the act. It was something heterosexual couples did all the time without even thinking about it.

Only one man shot a glare in their direction. They didn’t notice, so caught up in each other were they.

Angelo noticed. He ensured the man's meal was so horrible he would never come back again. After all, he didn’t want anything to upset his favourite couple.


End file.
